


Не будет как раньше

by latishah



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latishah/pseuds/latishah
Summary: Квентин не считал, что влюблен в Элиота, хоть и с едва сдерживаемыми слезами признавался себе же, что не хочет представлять свою жизнь без него.





	Не будет как раньше

**Author's Note:**

> Не уверена, какой это именно канон - что-то среднее между книгой и сериалом. Джош однокурсник Элиота и Марго, как в книге.

Ночи в Брейкбиллсе были теплыми — окна всегда были настежь распахнуты, и он чувствовал на голом теле потоки воздуха. Ветер игрался, ласкал, вызывая мурашки на коже, и он улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза и позволив себе раствориться в этих ощущениях. 

Дышал он ровно, наблюдай кто за ним в тот миг, пришел бы непременно к заключению — он счастлив. Квентин бы с этим согласился, впервые за последние, дайте подумать — восемь лет — он чувствовал себя свободным, необремененным никакими заботами — самыми пустяковыми даже, вроде домашнего задания на завтра или факультатива по древнеегипетскому. 

В доме физиков царила полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь световым шаром, созданным Джошем. Этот недоумок, сам не понимая как, создал шарик с размером в свой кулак, состоящий из кружащихся лучей и пускающий искры цвета кленового сиропа, но не смог от него избавиться после, и, слишком пьяный, чтобы устоять на ногах, поплелся в свою комнату, пообещав, что разберется с этим завтра. Элиот наколдовал вокруг шара стеклянную оболочку и взял его к себе в спальню. «Что? В моей комнате слишком много серого, это добавит красок», — пренебрежительно, даже не взглянув в ее сторону, бросил он, когда Элис попыталась возразить, считая, что это может быть опасным. 

Сейчас, даже сквозь закрытые веки способный видеть тусклый свет, исходящий от запертого в стекле небольшого чуда, Квентин мог только мысленно отблагодарить Элиота за его безрассудство. 

Он лежал рядом с ним. Проводил пальцами по его бедру, едва-едва касаясь кожи, и — Квентин знал, хоть и не смотрел на него — улыбался одним уголком губ, смотря на него с блеском в глазах, что появлялся в них всякий раз, когда они оставались одни. Они проводили вместе каждую ночь уже целую неделю, этого было, пожалуй, достаточно, чтобы считать их парой, хоть и того самого разговора об отношениях оба избегали как огня. 

Учебный год близился к концу, до ухода Элиота, Марго и Джоша оставалось всего две недели, и они, хоть и не договорившись, не хотели углубляться в то, что чувствуют друг к другу, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы провести вместе как можно больше времени. Квентин не считал, что влюблен в Элиота, хоть и, с едва сдерживаемыми слезами признавался себе же, что не хочет представлять свою жизнь без него. Он скорее... привязался, привык к его присутствию и отпускать не хотел, как и лишаться их совместных бессонных ночей, из-за которых Элиот едва успевал к защите дипломной работы (он собирался приготовить коктейл (и бесился всякий раз, когда слышал слово "коктейл": "Кью, это зелье!"), которым можно было напоить человека до беспамятства или вылечить ряд его болезней, в зависимости от дозы. Идея была просто блестящей — Квентин жутко гордился им).

Губы его были нежными, всегда отчего-то влажными, мягкими-мягкими. Квентин любил сжимать его нижнюю губу в зубах, чуть оттягивая, за что Элиот каждый раз награждал его гортанным стоном удовольствия. Кожа на его шее была тонкая-тонкая, слишком чувствительная — Квентину нужно было сильно стараться, чтобы не оставить засос, иначе Элиот, отчего-то нелюбящий иметь какие-либо отметины на своем теле, непременно разозлился бы. 

Злился он по-своему: хмурился, из-за чего меж бровями легла глубокая складка, выпячивал нижнюю губу, словно обиженный мальчик, и не терпящим возражений тоном отправлял Квентина за васильками. Найти цветы, особенно в поздний час, было сложнее, чем можно представить, в Брейкбиллсе не было никаких ларьков, откуда Кью мог купить их. Да и зачем ему, черт возьми, нужны были васильки? Он сам не знал, зачем подчинялся, но возвращался всякий раз с бутылкой виски в руках вместо букета, а следующее утро проводил в библиотеке, уверенный, что должно быть заклинание, превращающее вещи в нужные цветы, но безуспешно. 

В Элиоте было много странностей — Квентин не всегда его понимал, часто и не старался, рассматривая это как его привлекательную особенность. Ему все время казалось, что Элиот слишком хорош для него, и он старался ни о чем не думать, отдавая себя ему без остатка и не понимая (или не желая понимать), чем это грозит. 

Ему нравилось с Элиотом, пожалуй слишком сильно, чтобы не переживать. У них могла быть прекрасная история любви, тянувшейся вечность, но получилось как получилось, и они оба довольствовались тем, что имели — мятыми простынями, насквозь пропахшими Элиотом, бессонными ночами и сладкими поцелуями, которые — Квентин хотел верить — будут сниться ему после. 

Время ускользало сквозь пальцы, хоть они и старались сделать незабываемым каждый миг, и в последнюю ночь они лежали обнявшись, не уверенные, стоит ли им о чем-то говорить. Элиот блестяще выступил на защите — многие удивились, учитывая, что часть предметов он сдал, полагаясь только на природный талант, а на экзамен по Трансфигурации даже не явился (зачем, если преподаватель был в него влюблен?). 

Следующее утро он встретил в комнате Элиота. Прикрытый льняным одеялом, не совсем приятным на ощущение, он нахмурился, когда солнечные лучи упали ему прямо в глаза - Элиот забыл закрыть шторы. Он потянулся всем телом, поворачиваясь в сторону и приоткрыл глаза, ожидая встретиться с теплым взглядом Элиота. Рядом никого не было - Квентин резко сел в постели, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его дыхание участилось, он поднял руки, рассматривая их - они дрожали. Паника охватила его и Квентин прикрыл веки, стараясь следить за дыханием, чтобы успокоиться. Они уезжали сегодня, он знал - оставалось только получить от Фогга ключи от Брейкбиллса и Квентин надеялся, что Элиот иногда будет навещать его, хоть и не осмеливался произносить этого в слух.

Ему хотелось прокричать его имя, позвать его, срывая горло, чтобы он точно услышал его и вернулся. Он не хотел думать даже, рассматривать подобный вариант, не мог, не собирался верить ни на секунду, что Элиот мог поступить с ним так. 

Он не мог уйти не попрощавшись, ведь так?

Он не помнил как оделся и вышел из комнаты. Из гостиной доносились звуки, ему показалось, что он слышит смех Марго, и Квентин ускорился, спускаясь по лестницам. У двери он застыл, уцепившись взглядом за смеющихся физиков, и сжал губы в ровную линию, чувствуя как внутри растет желание расплакаться. 

Элиот стоял рядом с Марго и говорил что-то — Квентину будто уши зажало, он не мог расслышать что-либо. Только наблюдал, как Марго закатывает глаза и толкает лучшего друга в плечо, и как улыбка расползается по лицу Элиота. Он не думал ни секунды — просто сорвался с места и побежал прямо к ним, а в следующую секунду висел уже на шее Элиота, сжимая его в кольцо своих рук настолько сильно, насколько только был способен на это, не заботясь о том, что может причинить тому боль. Элиот громко выдохнул от неожиданности, и он почувствовал, как тот обвивает свои руки вокруг его тела и шепчет куда-то ему в волосы: "Черт возьми, Кью". 

Он не знал, сколько они стояли так: минуту? Десять? Полчаса? Марго с Элис молчали, видимо не желая их прервать, и Квентин совсем не думал о том, как они выглядят сейчас со стороны. 

— Хэй, ребята, нам пора. — Он понял не сразу, что говорил вошедший в дом Джош, и обратил на него внимание только когда Элиот ослабил охват. 

Квентин, впрочем, все равно не спешил отходить от него, не желая показывать остальным мокрое от слез лицо, и уткнулся Элоту в шею, вдыхая запах лавандовых духов, и спросил хриплым голосом:

— Куда вы уходите?

Наверное ему не хотелось признавать, что он уже знает ответ на свой вопрос. Ему подумалось — наверняка они уходят за ключами, в кабинет декана, и вернутся еще. Он хотел спросить, может ли пойти с ними, или уточнить, когда Элиот вернется. 

— Кью. — Элиот провел пальцами по его линии подбородка и поднял его голову, так, чтобы Квенин смотрел прямо ему в глаза. — Я так боялся ранить тебя, и в конце концов все равно не смог не сделать тебе больно, — он усмехнулся, и Квентин впервые мог увидеть горечь в его глазах. — Прости. 

Он взял его голову в ладони и оставил легкий, почти невесомый поцелуй на его губах. Квентин сказать ничего не успел, услышал только как ребята прощаются с Элис и вздрогнул от хлопка закрывшейся двери. 

Внутри него что-то оборвалось будто, он почти рухнул, и, едва устояв на ногах, зарыдал громко, дав волю тому, что накапливалось за последние две недели. В тот самый миг он понял — все закончилось. Между ним и Элиотом, между Элиотом и Брейкбиллсом, и всем, что происходило с Элиотом за последние пять лет. Слезы лились, он не мог их остановить, не услышал даже, как Элис позвала его, но каким-то образом нашел в себе силы, чтобы дойти до своей комнаты и упасть на кровать. 

Элис принесла ему стакан воды и венок из васильков:

— Он просил передать его тебе после того, как они уйдут. 

Квентин взял его в руки, прошелся кончиками пальцев по синим лепесткам и улыбнулся сквозь слезы. 

— Спасибо, Элис. 

Дом физиков опустел, Квентин вдруг понял, что они с Элис теперь единственные его жители. Элис ушла, оставив его с собственными мыслями и Квентин вдохнул запах васильков, четко представляя, как прекрасно бы они смотрелись в волосах Элиота. 

Ночи в Брейкбиллсе были теплыми, ветер игрался с его волосами и Квентин прикрыл веки, подставляя лицо. 

Ему впервые за долгое время предстояло спать в одиночестве.


End file.
